During operation, electronic components of an electronic device typically generate a significant amount of heat. Such heat can be managed, at least in part, by a heat sink or heat spreader fixed proximate the electronic components. To maximize the thermal transfer from the electronic components to the heat sink, it is important to hold the heatsink and electronic components tightly together and minimize any space between them. Thermal grease can be used to fill any gaps.
While a tight junction between the electronic components and the heat sink can help to maximize thermal transfer efficiency, because the electronic components have a different coefficient of thermal expansion than that of the heatsink, a number of issues can arise. One significant issue is the stress created between the electronic components and the heat sink. Such stress can facilitate local cracking or failing of the electronic device/components proximate respective fasteners that attach the heatsink to the electronic device.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope or to specific invention embodiments is thereby intended.